THE LEGEND OF VOID: INCARNATION
by void son of ganondorf
Summary: Void and his friends are back and have some how been teleported to earth while fighting a gigantic demon and meet soul eater. what will happen when the baron meets one death the kid? and how will happy react to blair? the title is INCARNATION for a reason can you guess what that reason is? and there might be Endxblair baronxmaka etc.
1. Chapter 1

prologue

he was born on the night of a lunar eclipse when the moon shone not for this child be the son of dogmire the demon god but this child would not carry on his fathers dark legacy for he was also the child of the moon.  
and as such by the will of the gods he was sent to the Endairian kingdom to learn the teachings of the great dragon endarus to be raised as one of there own.

yay! I'm still alive! this is an edit of the original copy so it's shorter and easier to read.


	2. their back!

chapter 1 their back!

Void's mindscape

Saphire: Hey darik it seems that Omega has sensed something off.

Darik: so it seems

Ruby: holy shit he's booting up!

Omega: Activation complete, initiating omega protocol 747

Emerald: 747 what the hell is he doing!?

with soul, maka and prof. stein in death city

Maka: um professor what did you want to talk about exactly?

Stein: well it;s about the black blood..

Soul: yah so wa-

BOOM! the wall to their right exploded! to show four people

fighting a gigantic monster not twenty seconds after that the monster

was cleaved clean in half by a man with two katanas.

katana guy: booyah! another demon down!

Grey guy?: why are you celebrating? there are still many more demons

to kill before we can get to shadeow.

Red clad dude: Oh don't be such a bummer baron we just killed one of

shadeow's most powerful demons!

mask guy: hey um guys I don't think were in magnolia anymore...

Katana Guy: no End we are not.

Soul: who the hell are you!?

Stein: yes who are you?

Happy: I'm here to!

Maka: AHH DID THAT CAT JUST TALK!?

katana guy: yes why is there a problem?

Maka: OF COURSE THERE IS THAT CAT JUST TALKED!

mask guy: I relay don't see why it's such a big deal.

red clad dude: nor do I

katana guy: oh where are my manners? I am void grandson of dogmire and

child of luna

mask guy: I am Endrakein drakor son of endarus and anderin

grey guy: I am the bedrock baron Endrakein's literal other half

red clad dude: I am crimson son of none and void's other half

Maka: I'm Maka albern nice to meet you!

Soul: I'm Soul Eater

Stein: I am Franken Stein

Maka: so what are you guys doing here?

End: well we were fighting a gigantic demon then we got transported

here all of a sudden.

Stein: thank you for explaining Mr. Drakor

End: please call me end.

Stein: well end you and your friends will have to come with us I'm shure

lord death will want to meet the ones that defeated that demon

Void: Death?! why would death need you to bring us to him?

Death: you called mi-lord?

Maka: wait.. lord?

Void: ah yes Death do you know of this 'Lord death' they speak of?

Death: I am sorry but I do not know of any 'lord death'.

Crimson: well I guess we should go meet him hen right?

Baron: yes yes we should.

yay! finaly a new chapter!


	3. never end

chapter 2 "Never End"

at the DWMA

Black star: eh who the hell are you four?

Crimson: were we come from we're known as one of fairy tails strongest

teams "black angle"!

Black star: Black angle realy?

Void: sorry you'll have to excuse my freind here.

Crimson: well I am a vampiric mass murdering overlord.

Smack!

End: Crimson what the hell are you thinking this is a school made for hunting demons like you!

Black star: well whatever a WITCH!? how the hell did a Witch get in

here well know mater I'm still gonna kill you witch!

black star then started to attack andera!

Andera: AHH BIG brother END SAVE ME!

End: I'M COMING ANDERA!

Baron: Andera!

Baron and End: SOUL FUSION: NEVER END!

Maka: what their souls are combining!?

Stein: so it seems.

when the dust had cleared there stood a man who looked like a kind of

mad scientist he wore a mask with the left black and the right grey  
there were four lenses the two large red ones were positioned in the

center of the four small blue ones on both sides

masked guy: I AM NEVER END!

void: so then they've found there soul fusion then huh.

Never end didn't even need to move before black star was lying on the

ground unconscious

Never End: I win.


	4. the paths of the hero

the paths of the hero

in void's mind scape there stand a gigantic door covered in the chains

of heroism for this door be the door that which leads to vilany.

Void: you know what sucks about being a hero? you have to protect

everone and I can't go all out but ya know what I think i'll be the

bad guy for once.

he spoke with a voice akin to a demons his soul was eminating pure

malice and evil the door of vilany had been opened and so void had

released his evil side: THE DEMON KING DRAKON one of luna's first born

twins

Luna: Void my son this is what will transpire if you alow your self to

be taken by the madness wich plaques this land but it is but one

possiblity here is another.

on the peak of a hill stood a man and beneth knelt his enemeys who had

surrendered to him for he had slain their leader the demon king

shadeow.

Void: we did it inferna we finaly did it!

a spear was thrown and impaled void

Death: LORD VOID!

Luna: you see void there are many futures that may happen and this is

another.

on a battle feild there stood a man surrounded by the corpses of his

enemeys this man had hair of silver, eyes of the solar eclipse and a

blade forged from angle bones drenched in blood this man was the angle

king silvis the second of luna's first born twins.

Silvis: now THAT should teach you not to mess with me.

Luna: void the path of the angle and of the demon only lead to death

and destrution but so does the path of worior but there one more path

the path of the dragon god.

a man stood on the top of a mountain with hair that chainged from gold

to silver to the deepist black and eyes of pure amber this man was

silvian the dragon god brother of Luna

Silvian: tell me shadeow why should I spare your life?

Shadeow: you are the hero are you not? so why would you kill me?

Silvian:well lets see you kill countless inocents you killed my family

and you KILLED ANDERA YOU BASTARD!

shadeows head was then lobbed of by Silvians blade of eclipse steel.

back in the DWMA

End: Void get up god damn it!

Ander: come on void wake up!

Baron: hey you profesor frankenstein! what the hell happened to Void!

Stein: i'm afraid I don't know.

Death: well the good news is he's NOT going to die.

Andera: well thats good I don't know what i'd do without big brother

void!

Void: ughh.. my head.

End: VOID thank voidarus!

Baron: So the what happened?

Void: well my mother came to me and showed me four different futures.

Natsu: wait you saw the future!?

Happy: just like Charala.

Gajeel: so what did you see?

Void: well she called them "paths" the first was were I became the new

demon king: Drakon the second was were I became the angle king: silvis

the third was were I stayed how I was killed shadeow but then got

impaled by a spear and the last was were I became the reincarnation of

Silvianus the dragon god: silvian.

Crimson: so you could become a demon king, an angle king, dead, or the

dragon god?

Void: yep prtty much.

Lord death: what all this raket out here?

Maka: oh lord death!

Death: so you are this so called "lord Death" right!?

Lord death: yes and you are?

Death: I AM DEATH THE FIRST GENARAL OF LORD VOID"S ARMY!

Ander: I'm Ander Void's younger sister.

Andera: hi my name's Andera void's youngest sister!

End: I am Endrakein void's adoptive brother but you may call me end.

Baron: I am the bedrock baron.

Crimson: I am Crimson blood.

Natsu: I'm Natsu Dragneil!

Happy: I'm Happy the cat!

Gajeel: I'm Gajeel Redfox.

Wendy: I'm Wndy Marvell

Charala: I am Charala the cat.

Void: I am void luna dogmire I'm pleased to make your acwantence.

Luna: and I am Luna Godess of the moon and Void's birth mother.

Void: MOTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Luna: I was told by limbar to stay by your side.

Inferna: well now thats out of the way I'm Inferna phenix Void's wife.

Lord death: Okay then but you said your names Death right?

Death: yes and I am the first genaral of the lunarian army.

End: Wait so you are both named death?

Crimson well we can't have that now can we?

Baron: not at all.

Andera: wait I know lets call the masked Death Skully!

Ander: Good idea Andera!

Natsu: well how bout it "skully"?

Lord Death: Well okay then.

End: o.k. so what did you want to talk about Skully?

luna: I think he wanted to ask were we came from right skully?

"Skully": um.. yes infact that's exactly what I wanted to know but how

did you know?

Luna: well being the godess of the moon I know just about everything.

"Skully": so are you going to tell me were you came from?

Void: well me my sisters and End came from a world called Endaria also

known as the world of the dragons the Baron and Crimson are well

Crimson is my demonic side and the Baron is End's other half. Natsu,

Gajeel and wendy are from a world much like how this one was during

the midle ages called "earth land" and the talking cats happy and

Charala are from a paralel world of earthland called edolas well to be

more spisific from a floating islad there called extalia and they are

known as exeeds.

END OF CHAPTER!

alright so enderian lore thingy! so when a name has the suffix "arus"

it's usualy a deity god or powerful spirit alsoe here is an enderian

legend!

there was once a hero he was the first born of luna godess of the moon

but he was faced with a choice of four paths the first would lead to

him becomeing the demon king the second would lead to him becomeing

the angle king the third would lead to the demise of the demon king

but his own death as well and the fourth and final path would lead him

to become the dragon god and kil the demon king and the land would

usher in an era of peace and prosparity but he must return to the

hevans with the spirits of good and evil and the gods what

ever path he chose would lead to him leaving the earth that he came to

love so much. but he would not return to the hevans for he would

forsake all four paths and forge his own and stay on the earth he had

come to call homeand become the father of the triplets of fate: Lifa,

Daith and destinia.

so that is an acent enderian legeand for you and no it's not real it's

just a country and culture that I made up for this story. and holy crap this is the longest chapter yet!


	5. RED DIAMOND

chapter 4 red diamond

at the DWMA

Void: alright class today we will be teaching you the fundamentals of

"soul fusion".

Crimson: as you know End and The Baron used this technique against black

star when we arived a week ago and since this skill is so powerful

they didn't even have to move for Black Star to be overwhelmed by their

soul wave lenth.

Ander: and as such you will only be thought how to use partial fusion.

Baron: okay I know why the students are here but why am I?

Void: because you are here to explain how to do this.

Baron: okay so to fuse souls you need to match you partner's soul wave

length exactly so if you and your partner are incompatible you can not

use this technique.

Crimson: yes finally SOMEONE SAID IT!

Void: alright Crimson and I will provide a demonstration for you.

Void and Crimson: soul fusion: CRIMSON VOID!

standing were void used to there stood a man he looked exactly like

void

BIO

Form name: crimson void

name: red diamond

Hight: 12'

eye color: reddish purple

hair color: reddish black

skin: slightly reddish

weapon: a great sword made of giant bones and his own blood

immune to: fire, dark magic, holy magic and blood based attacks

weak to: water, soul based attacks and angle weapon

notes: when in this form void is extremely aggressive and will not give

you any mercy once the battle has started this is not one of the forms

that will lead to the demon path(thankfully)  
END OF BIO

Baron: alright now that Void and Crimson have fused you kids better

keep your distance he might suck out all of your blood or steal your

soul.

Ander: o.k. kids this is Red Diamond he is the partial fused form of

void and crimson.

Black star: hah he dos'nt look so tough!

Red: oh is that so Black Star it seems that you lost to my weaker and

less experiansed brother.

Black Star: hey are you insulting me!?

Red: it sure sounds that way!

Black Star: that's it lets go!

round one fight!

red ended the fight by sucking a nearly fatal amount of blood from

black star

Red: oh gross it tastes of ego!

Maka: um.. mister baron shouldent we be worried?

Baron: ya I guess we should take him to the nurse.

Ander: hey Red time to defuse!

Red: alright here we go!

poof! Void and Crimson were separated!

Void: well THAT kids blood was disgusting!

Crimson: I know why the hell is he such an ego maniac!  
that some the witches here are mean and want to hurt people.


	6. COMBAT TRAINING

chapter 5 combat training

in a forest near/in Death city

End: alright class today I will be teaching you close quarters combat.

Baron: and I will be teaching you long range combat.

End: so everyone that uses mele/ close quarters come see me and

everyone that uses long range go see baron.

all the students but death the kid whent to End.

Baron: so your the only one? well lets start by seing if you can hit

me.

death the kid kept on trying and failing to hit Baron thruout the

entire class.

End: god damn it soul you choped of my arm again!

Maka: sorry !

Black star: I WILL NOT LOSE A THIRD TIME!

End: SHAD AP!

End then pulled black star into an opaque portal and screams of teror

could be heard coming from withen. when they came out Black Star was

curled up in a ball muttering nonesense to him self.

End: alright anyone ELSE want to be an ego maniac other than myself?

the rest of the day consited of swearing by End, body parts flying

everywhere also End (don't worry the body parts were End's) and a

consistant stream of "you missed" from the Baron but what no one knew

was that arachne was spying on them from behind a tree.

Arachne:( huh? why the hell do his body parts keep falling off?

Baron: come on kid how the hell did you miss me and obliterate the

tree right behind ME!?

Death the Kid: I have no idea. and why are you asymectracal?!

Arachne:(why the hell does he care so much about symitry?)

when the day had ended{no pun intENDed}

Void:hey End do ever get the feeling that your being wacted?

End: yes Why?

Void: hey whats that?

Arachne:(oh shit he found me but how did he see through my soul

protect?)

End: I don't see anything.

VOID'S APARTMENT

Inferna: so void how did the class go?

Void: not so good Crimson kept blowing stuff up while I was trying to

teach the class about shadow souls. but I DID see Arachne out in the

forest when I went to get end and the baron.

Inferna: wait you SAW her?

Void: no not exactly I saw her soul.

Inferna: so why didn't you tell end?

Void: well I thought that she might be usefull later on and I think she

has an interest in End it's small but it's there.

Inferna: that and you thought this would be the perfect chance to get

back at End for playing match maker all the time when you were

younger. right?

Void: yep!


	7. THE PLAN OF THE GODS

the plan of the gods

THE REALM OF THE STARS

Sola: so then sister when are you going to tel them that they are

brothers of blood?

Luna:not yet they can't know yet.

Eclipsis: really why not I mean seriously do you think that if they know

that they will get farther apart?

Sola: I agree he has a point them knowing will only strengthen their

bond.

Endrakor: really child you need to stop worrying about them I mean that

they are the two strongest warriors that I have seen and I have seen

many great warriors and they are the best of them and THAT is coming

from the god of time!

Luna: I guess that is true but I must consult grandfather on this one.

Limbar: consult me about what my grand child?

Luna: It's about my children, void and End I don't know what to do!

should I tell or not!

Linbar: you should tell them of course! such a truth will only make

their bond as brothers stronger!

Sola and Eclipsis: THAT'S WHAT WE SAID!

Endrakor: thank you for your help on this matter father.

Limbar: ah it was of no problem! and besides our children are going to

need as much help as possible!

Sola: why is that grandfather?

Limbar: well um... why don't you explain Dogmire?

Dogmire: well as you know my second in command Shadeow has fallen prey

to the dark side and now he has risen and found End and Void he will

kill them if we don't do anything we must help them as much as

possible!

Luna: FATHER WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?

Dogmire: well I was here the entire time you just didn't notice me.

Eclipsis: that and you were hiding in the shadows like you always do

when your spying on some one.

Drakein: well I'm not surprised that you didn't sense him Luna he is

the one who taught you and got you into the extremely creepy habit of

somehow knowing everything!

Dogmire: wait so I somehow got you into that habit I always thought

that it was your mother.

Luna: acualy I have no Idea how I got into that habit.

Limbar: sorry thats my fault!

Shadow: well that makes sense!

Luna: um.. when did you get here Shadow?

Shadow:well void and the others were teleported to earth and it seems

that I was transported here.

Limbar: wait that gives me an idea!

Luna: well what is it!

Limbar: why don't you Shadow go under cover as an agent for the witch's

of this earth and you Luna go to Void and End help them and guid them

you Sola train them eclipsis you protect those that they are closest

to you all have your assignments and under no circumstances will you

tell them what you are you doing.

END OF CHAPTER!

yes this is the plan that the gods have come up with but if End is Luna's second born then what does that make Shadow? can you guess


	8. EPICZ CROSS OVER OF DOOOM!

EPIC CROSS OVER MINECRAFT GODS OF THE UNIVERS AND THE LEGEND OF VOID

(oh and the MGOTU stand for Minecraft gods of the universe)

at the DWMA science lab

kaboom!

Void: god damn it Crimson! why the hell did you have to mix blood in

the c4!?

Crimson: well it seemed like a good idea at the time...

Shadow: um.. guys have you seen End or baron today?

Natsu: HEY GUYS! WERE BACK FROM GERBALY!

Lucy: Germany not gerbaly.

Natsu: well whaterver.

Erza: hey Void wheres End?

Natsu(whispers to Void): whats up with Erza?

Void(wispers back): she secretly has a crush on End.

Happy(also wispering): why are we wispering?

Master chef: hello how the hell did I get here?

Emarald MGOTU: HI GUYS I"M HERE TOO!

End's grandpa: EMARALD OH MY GODS!

Over lord of ores: um.. Emarald why are we here?

Emarald MGOTU: because I said so!

Emarald TLOV:why the hell is this idiot here?

Ruby TLOV: aperantly because he said so.

boom!

Shadeow: mwahahahaha!

Void: shit Shadeow!?

End: holy crap!

Void: End why are you female?

End: um.. I have no idea.

Shadeow: hey don't you ignore ME! I AM THE KING OF THE DARKNESS AND I

WILL END THIS WAR ONCE AND FORE ALL!

Void: I WILL KILL YOU!

SPLAT!

Emarald MGOTU: cheese how the hell did you get out of my infinite

stair chase?

Cheese: oh shit Emarald!

Limbar: holy shit why the hell are the Minecraft gods of the universe

people here?

MewTwo: why the hell am I here!?

Dark End: I'm not even suposed to exist untill the final chapter wait

does that mean that this is the last chapter?!

End's grandpa: HEY STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL THAT'S MY JOB! AND

JUST FOR THAT CROSS OVER POWERS ACTIVATE: ARCEUS I CHOOSE YOU!

Arceus: ... how in the holy hell did I get here?

End's grandpa: because I summoned you.

End: wait so my dark form broke the fourth wall and now your basicly

sicking the pokemon god on him?

End's grandpa: yes.

End: awsome!

Natsu: hey so if that guuys the demon king shouldent we be fighting

him?

VSOG: no this is just a completely random chapter that I'm wrighting

from what comes out of my messed up brain!

Endking2014: damn this chapter is messed up whats next a unicorn thats

high farting rainbows and eating the barons cheese cake while

simlitaniusly fighting with a giant floating spageti monster?

VSOG: thats happening right behind you right now.

and sure enough a unicorn thats high farting rainbows and eating the

barons cheese cake while fighting a giant flaoting spageti monster.

Master chef: well this place is fucked up.

dante: yep!

link: how the hell is End's grandpa able to use the master sword?

Raru: good quest but more importantly how is he able to run without

leggs like he's doing right now?

Emarald MGOTU: hey old fat guy I don't like you so I'm gonna throw you

down my infinite stair chase with Cheese!

Raru/Cheese: wait what!?

Virgil: how the hell did I get here?

Void: Emarald what did you do!?

Emarald MGOTU/TLOV: what I didn't do anything!

Emarald MGOTU: this time!

Zeref: um... why am I here?

Virgil/Master chef/Arceus:thats what I said!

Virgil:{gets stabed in the head by Dark Void's blade}

"well thats that" Emarald your not the narator of this storie and no the

story is not over."hey wrighter can I have a cookie?" NO YOU CAN NOT

EMARALD YOU MADE THIS CHAPTER COMPLETELY MESSED UP AND RANDOM!"no that  
was you". ARGG I GIVE UP END OF CHAPTER!

DARKRAI: um... if the chapters over then why am I here?

Emarald MGOTU: BECAUSE I SAID SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

VKVKU: I aM he ERorr Of wRizHtER(I am the error of the wrighter)

LEGASP: MOUNTAIN DEW CRESSAUNT BAGETTE ESCARGO!


	9. FINALE OF INCARNATION?

THE WAR OF ANGELS AND DEMONS.

SAME PLACE AS THE LAST CHAPTER(oh and End is still female)

Shadeow: well now that that's over I'm going to kill you all.

End: over my dead body!

Shadeow: that can be arranged

End: wait what? {gets impaled by spike of the darkness}

End: owowowowowowow this thing hurts like REALLY hurts and I'm dying now... no I'm

dead{dies}

Void: SHADEOW I"M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS! DARK SOUL: DRAGON FORCE!

Void then transformed dragon wing sprouted from his back his fingers grew into

claws his teeth sharpened into fangs his eye changed from violet to blood red and

took the appearance of a dragon's eye(if you don't now hat it looks like it has a

vertical slit pupil like a cat's in the dark) he then started to emanate an aura

of darkness and anger.

Void: Vengeance COME FORTH!

Vengeance: you called?

Void: DAMN RIGHT I DID!

Vengeance: I take it that he is our target.

Void: yes.

ONE EXTREMELY LONG FIGHT LATER THAT I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING

Shadeow's head rolled across the pavement of Death city (well whats left of it)

Void: well that's over.

Maka: so you can turn back to normal right?

Void: no there is still one more that must be defeated.

Ander: uh who's that?

Void: the angel king.

?: so then you've found out now have you?

Void: it wasn't Shadeow that destroyed Endaria it was you who brought the darkness

Angaken.

Angaken: HAHAHAHA it's finally time for us to battle to the death!

Crimson: shut the fuck up Angel!

Angaken: I should say the same about you Vampire.

Crimson: fuck you!

Angaken: fuck you!

yeah this goes on for a while so let's skip to the fight.

Baron: enough talk lets fight!

Angaken: couldn't have said it better my self!

Crimson/Void: CRIMSON VOID DARK SOUL FINAL FORM: VOIDARUS!

two extremely long fights a war and a tea time later

Angaken: fuck this shit I'm outta here{opens portal to hyrule.}

END OF STORY!


End file.
